


emoticons

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Relationships: Sam Coleman/Mark Russell





	emoticons

Die Nachricht erreichte ihn mit ziemlicher Verspätung, was aber eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, befand Mark sich doch gerade mitten in der Wildnis. Der ehemalige Anthrozoologe saß, eingerahmt von hohen Bäumen, deren dichte Wipfel kaum die Farbe des Himmels erkennen ließen, auf einer kleinen, einsamen Waldlichtung. Das einzige Licht kam von einem kleines Lagerfeuer, dessen orange gelbe Flammen geisterhafte, flackernde Schatten an die undurchdringlich eng stehend zu scheinenden Baumstämme und auf das konzentrierte Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Wissenschaftlers warfen. Die dunkelbraunen Augen starrten nachdenklich in die tanzenden Flammen, scheinbar gefangen von dem, im Feuer röstende Brot und dem am Nachmittag erst frisch gefangener Fisch, der bereits einen angenehmen, geradezu appetitlichen Duft verströmte, schien sie aber nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen.   
Gedankenverloren wollte Mark dann schließlich doch nach einem der Stockfische greifen, als das Handy in seiner Jackentasche plötzlich leicht vibrierte. Der Wissenschaftler erstarrte förmlich, überrascht von dem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Eindringen der Wirklichkeit und der Technologie in seine versteckte Zuflucht.  
Denn eigentlich war er geflohen. Vor den Titanen, die nun wieder die Welt auf eine seltsame Art und Weise in friedlicher Koexistenz erobert hatten. Vor Maddie, die viel zu viel Interesse an den Titanen zeigte und vor … anderen Dingen, denen er keinen Namen geben konnte. Oder vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht? Denn, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, so kannte er doch den Namen des Gefühls, das ihn quälte sehr gut. Er hatte es damals gefühlt.  
Emma.  
Noch immer schmerzte der Gedanke an seine verlorene Frau, aber im Laufe der Zeit war dieser Schmerz irgendwie dumpf geworden. Es tat noch immer weh, vor allem wenn er Maddie, die ihrer Mutter auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ähnelte, ansah. Aber, die Intensität des Schmerzes hatte deutlich nachgelassen und war von einer ruhigen, fast schon liebevollen Melancholie ersetzt worden.  
Mark hatte nie erwartet, dass er noch einmal so fühlen fühlen dürfte. Das Kribbeln im Bauch fühlte sich sehr gut an, aber der seltsam intensive Blick aus den blauen Augen erschreckte und erregten ihn mehr, als er eigentlich sollte. Er traf ihn bis ins Mark, lähmte ihn und hatte ihn schließlich zum Rückzug gezwungen.  
Er hatte diese Ruhe gewollt.  
Er hatte sie gebraucht, um seinen eigenen Frieden wiederzufinden und mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Und so tastete Mark nun eher nur widerwillig nach den Smartphone und zog es schließlich mit einem weiteren Seufzen aus der Tasche. Für einen Moment starrte er auf das dunkle Display und ignorierte das rhythmische, hellblaue Blinken, das eine Nachricht anzeigte. Er wollte noch einen letzten Moment der Ruhe, einen Augenblick der ahnungslosen Glückseligkeit, die ihm nur die Natur bieten konnte, bevor das wahre Leben ihn wieder in seinen Bann zog.  
Aber, warum machte er sich eigentlich Gedanken?  
Wahrscheinlich war es Maddie.  
Oder Ilene …  
Oder …  
Seufzend betrachtete er kurz sein angespanntes Gesicht im dunklen, spiegelnden Display. Dann presste Mark aber die Lippen zu einer feinen, weißen Linie fest aufeinander und entsperrte schließlich das Smartphone.  
Eine Nachricht.  
Abgeschickt vor fast sieben Stunden, zu jener Zeit, als Mark noch am Ufer des Sees gestanden hatte und bemüht gewesen war, sein Abendessen zu fangen.  
Eine Nachricht mit einem einzigen Smiley als Inhalt.  
Einem Smiley mit einer mehr oder minder deutlichen Bedeutung, wie seine Tochter ihm irgendwann mal grinsend gesagt hatte.  
Eine Aubergine.  
Der Fisch brannte an und das Brot wurde vom flackernden Feuer verschlungen, während der Wissenschaftler weiterhin auf den fast unschuldig scheinenden Smiley starrte. Es dauerte dann noch einige weitere Minuten, bis er dann endlich in der Lage war, ein einziges Fragezeichen als Antwort zurückschicken.  
Die Antwort kam überraschend schnell und bestand dieses Mal aus zwei Smileys.  
Einer Aubergine.  
Und einem Pfirsich.  
Wäre die Nachricht von jemandem anderem gekommen, hätte er es sicherlich für einen Scherz gehalten. Einen schlechten Scherz … Nein, einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz sogar. Aber, es war kein Scherz, selbst wenn Mark nicht wirklich wusste, was genau es war, so war er sich in dieser einen Sache sicher.  
Es war ernst.  
Es war … irgendwas.  
„Mark.“, Sam antwortete beinahe sofort, nachdem Mark die Nummer gewählt hatte, „Was gibt es?“ Der Wissenschaftler runzelte die Stirn, aber die Stimme des Jüngeren war, entgegen seiner Erwartungen nicht vom Alkohol gedämpft. Nein, Sams Tonfall war beinahe honigsüß und für einen Moment zögerte Mark, unfähig zu entscheiden, wie er nun am besten beginnen sollte.   
„Warum schickst du mir solche Nachrichten?“, Angriff erschien ihm in diesem Fall die beste Verteidigung, aber nun blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr über, als ungeduldig auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich dachte, das sei der präziseste Weg, um jemandem die eigenen Absichten mitzuteilen.“, die ruhige Antwort steigerte noch die Wut und die Frustration, die Mark erst in das einsame Waldexil getrieben hatten und er schloss genervt die Augen. Es bereitete ihm unglaubliche Mühe, den Frust nun nicht in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen, als er schließlich gepresst antwortete, „Ich soll dir eine Aubergine und Pfirsiche aus dem Wald mitbringen? Ich glaube nicht, dass es das hier gibt ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Sam klang ungewohnt nachdenklich und Mark sah in einem Anflug seltsamer Klarheit vor sich, wie die Mundwinkel des Jüngeren nun amüsiert zuckten, „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee … Ich habe noch nie Pfirsichsaft von jemandem geleckt … Und, die Aubergine gibt es dann zum Frühstück … Ne, lieber zum Mittag. Ich habe da ein fantastisches Rezept für Auberginen Curry ...“  
Mark unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Husten, fühlte aber gleichzeitig seine Wangen mit ungewohnter Hitze brennen. Verdammt, er war doch kein hormongesteuerter Teenager mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann! „Du willst ...“, er zögerte kurz, erschienen ihm das doch zu abwegig. Mark räusperte sich und entschloss sich zur Sicherheit nun wissenschaftlich vorzugehen.  
Einmal war ein Unfall.  
Zweimal war ein Zufall.  
Aber, dreimal …  
„Du willst ...“, begann er erneut, „ … Sex mit mir?“  
„Ja.“, die Stimme kam nicht etwa aus seinem Handy, sondern drang zwischen den, eng zusammenstehenden Bäumen hervor. Und gleich darauf trat eine schattenhafte Gestalt an den Rand des Lichtkreises des flackernden Lagerfeuers. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja in deinem Zelt verstecken … und dich überraschen.“, Sam ließ das Handy sinken und grinste etwas schief, als er den Anthrozoologen nun abwartend musterte, „Aber, du scheinst ja eher ein Freiluftschläfer zu sein ...“  
Mark starrte ihn nur an und hatte die Worte kaum verstanden.  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Gestalt des anderen Mannes.  
Wollte sich sicher sein, dass das kein Trugbild war.  
„Äh … Mark?“, Sam wirkte nun verunsichert und die blauen Augen schimmerten im Zwielicht fast schon scheu, „Soll ich gehen?“ „Nein!“, plötzlich erwachte der ehemalige Anthrozoologe wieder zum Leben und sah sich hektisch um, „Ich könnte … könnte uns einen Unterstand bauen?“ Sam lachte rau und trat endgültig aus dem Schatten der Bäume, näher zu Mark, „Klingt gut.“


End file.
